The New Demigod
by Caralinguiel
Summary: ONESHOT: Meliodas gets caught up in one of Merlin's magic experiments, is sent to future alternate universe New York and meets Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Seven Deadly Sins / Nanatsu no Taizai


Summary: Meliodas gets caught up in one of Merlin's magic experiments, is sent to future alternate universe New York and meets Percy Jackson.

~Percy~

"He's in the Infirmary!" someone shouted to another person.

"Wait, who?" Percy was confused. He had just arrived at camp for a short visit. The war against Kronos had just ended, and many new demigods were making it to camp. There weren't that many monsters chasing them, either, though it may have been because many monsters had been killed during the war.

"One of the demigods that came yesterday!" the first person informed Percy.

"Yeah, a satyr found him a few miles north of camp. Apparently, he looked like he had been in an explosion!" the second person continued.

"Totally!" a third person said. "His clothes were singed and all that!"

Percy should probably start learning all the new campers' names at some point. Three people had just talked to him, and he had never seen them before…

"So some people are going to the Infirmary, and see if he remembers what happened!" the first person said.

"Yeah! We need to see if this is a threat!" the second person said.

Their way of talking, and always ending in an exclamation mark was getting on Percy's nerves. Then he decided he should go to the Infirmary too. Perhaps he could learn a few names.

~Meliodas~

Meliodas blinked, staring up at the bright non-natural light. He wasn't entirely sure how there was a non-natural light, but that was okay. He supposed he would have to blame Merlin for conducting a dangerous experiment.

 _Flashback_

" _Well, I'm creating a device that will allow us to travel into the future! I'm pretty sure it would send you to an alternate universe as well, but it's still the future, right? One, two, three, bye Meliodas!"_

 _There was a loud explosion, and Meliodas fell unconscious._

 _End Flashback_

So Meliodas was probably in the future, in an alternate universe as well. After sensing his surroundings, he noticed.. There were twenty people near him, and another fifty probably outside the room. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"HE'S AWAKE!" someone yelled loudly. It was a teenager with black hair and sea-green eyes. "I'm Percy, by the way. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

The twenty kids then proceeded to take turns and explain about demigods and their camp, and their recent war against evil gods and Titans and monsters. Really, it wasn't that different than back at Liones, except they didn't have kingdoms. What they did have, though, was magic of some type. They had few people with powers, and those were apparently passed down through parents, and only a small portion of their world was aware that such magic existed. The power-wielders were referred to as the "gods" and it was best to not offend them. Well, Meliodas always seemed able to annoy everyone. In fact, he wanted to know if they could kill him. Perhaps he would be sent back to his world then.

"So which parent do you live with?" a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair asked. "Not to offend you or anything, but normally the other parent is the godly parent. We're trying to help new demigods find out their parentage, since.." she trailed off like she had just thought of something sad. Or bad.

"Well, I used to live with my dad, but now I live alone," Meliodas answered with a half-truth.

"So the mom then… what do you like to do?"

Meliodas decided that saying he used to enjoy killing people was probably not the best idea. Neither was saying that he was a demon. Or that he enjoys making jokes about… yeah. Probably not.

"Sword fighting," he decided.

"So... Ares, maybe?" Annabeth asked the other campers. A few nodded, a few frowned, others just looked the same. "Let's see you spar then."

The group of twenty demigods, and the fifty that were outside followed them to the arena.

"Do I have to use a sword?" Meliodas asked carefully. He could destroy a mountain with a stick. It was one of the reasons why he tended to not use swords.

"A wooden one, so no one gets hurt," Annabeth clarified. Like that did anything - a wooden sword was basically a stick that looked like a sword.

"We'll have you spar against me. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

More like Meliodas would go easy against her. Annabeth gave him a sword showed him their battle stance, and had Percy count down.

"Three, two, one, go!"

~Percy~

Percy watched his girlfriend spar with the new demigod who was still wearing slightly singed clothes. The new demigod was really good, but that was because Annabeth was going easy. Percy could see that clearly.

"Wow, you're good," he head Annabeth admit. "Had any training before? Okay, I'm going to attack you harder…"

"Some training, I suppose," the new demigod said. What was his name again? "You can attack me as hard as you want!" He gave a big smile. Now that Percy was looking closer, he could see that the kid (who looked around fifteen) had blonde hair and green eyes. But his name… Did he ever introduce himself?

Somehow, even though Percy could see Annabeth fighting as hard as possible, probably not even worrying about harming the newcomer, and sweating very hard, the newcomer… looked completely at ease.

"Is that really your best?" he asked with a sigh. "Who's the best swordfighter in this camp? Can I fight them?"

Annabeth finally stumbled and the blonde kid held his sword to her neck.

"How?" Annabeth was speechless.

"Well, Percy's the best!" someone said. Oh no, now Percy was going to have to participate in a sword fight… Though he did want to see just how good this kid was.

Percy went down, and they prepared to fight.

"Three, two, one, go!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy attacked as hard as he could, but the blonde kid kept blocking all his strikes despite how hard he hit. Why was he only defending, though?

"Why are you only defending against me?" Percy managed to say through the flurry of attacks.

"Well, if I were to attack, you might end up seriously injured," the blonde admitted. "I'm Meliodas, by the way."

"What do you mean, seriously injured?" No reply.

Okay… "How about we try to activate your powers? See which ones you have? Since it's obvious you are a surprisingly good sword fighter."

"Sure!" Meliodas suddenly disappeared, leaving Percy stumbling.

"Huh?" he looked up and saw Meliodas at the door to the arena. How did Meliodas even get there so fast in the first place?

"Maybe he's a child of Hermes, but then his sword fighting skill…" Percy muttered.

Percy made his way outside, the other campers having already left to eat dinner. Only Annabeth was there. Meliodas was insulting Zeus and the other gods as much as possible. Mostly Zeus.

"Um… crazy, egotistical jerk, idiot, you should eat your own tinfoil covered lighting bolt! That's you, Zeus!"

"Try Drama Queen," Percy suggested.

"Percy! Don't help kill the new camper! Stop saying that, you are going to get killed!" she yelled.

"That's the point. Drama Queen! You should let one of your three thousand children rule Olympus because you are an incompetent ruler!"

"Airhead, your brains are non-existent, I'm pretty sure the only reason why you rule Olympus is because your brothers took pity on you! I doubt you even did much in the wars against your father and stuff! In fact, all the gods are annoying weirdos, so ha!" Meliodas childishly stuck his tongue out at the sky.

Thunder rumbled.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME?" Zeus's voice thundered. Yay.

"Yep!" Meliodas smiled. "I doubt you even know how to aim properly, much less throw the tinfoil covered lightning bolt!"

"TAKE THAT!" Some lightning streaked across the sky, probably Zeus's master bolt, and it was all aimed at Meliodas.

"Oh, he's dead for sure!" Annabeth cried out. "We should have told him better!"

"It's okay," Meliodas reassured her even though the lightning was getting closer. "I've always wanted to try insulting him."

"But you're going to die!" Annabeth yelled.

Meliodas shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." He swung his wooden sword at the incoming lighting.

"Full Counter!" he yelled.

"That's not going to do anything!"

The lightning flew back the way it came, and Percy could hear loud explosions in the distance.

"Oops," Meliodas said, then he somehow disappeared.

~Meliodas~

"Oh, hello Merlin!" Meliodas said, waving to Merlin with a big smile. "I have to admit, the future alternate universe is such a fun place!"

"That's great, but what did you even do there…" Merlin was looking at his wooden sword.

"Oh that? I found a camp where they have powers, but they're very limited. They also learn sword fighting."

"Hey, maybe all seven of the Sins should go there someday," Merlin suggested.

"Yeah, even their best sword fighter was way too easy to beat though," Meliodas sighed. "I suppose we should open the bar soon!" He walked out of Merlin's experimenting room and headed off towards the Boar Hat.

~Percy~

Somehow, the lighting never his Meliodas, but instead it was reflected and probably hit Olympus instead. What did he yell again, Full Counter? Whatever that was, it did wonders against Zeus's master bolt. Zeus was probably very mad as well, since he never got to punish the one that had insulted his ego. Instead, the kid got away without a scratch and even destroyed part of Olympus in the process. Though, after that little scene, Meliodas just vanished… Perhaps it was back to wherever he came from. Although Percy would love to have someone to insult Zeus with him, the two groups probably wouldn't meet again. Probably.


End file.
